Alois
by AzzFS
Summary: Allen hidup sendiri di ujung jalan yang gelap, tanpa ingatan sedikit pun, walau pun ada, suatu hari semuanya akan lenyap./"Monster!" kata orang-orang, tepat saat dia keluar dari rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya/"Aku mencari sesuatu."/Namun, sang Alois masih belum terbangun dengan sempurna./"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu dari Allen, hanya dia yang punya." /Chap 2 Update!/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Sebenarnya ... ah, saking gugupnya pengumuman PPDB jadi bingung mau ngapain, jadi mau bikin FF aja \ - -)/ yah ... gak jelas juga sih**

**Btw, Vocaloid dan characternya bukan milikku, aku hanya pinjam, yo! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hm ..."

Matahari terlalu terik, bahkan setelah dia tahu bahwa sejak dulu tempat tinggalnya sangat gersang. Tapi walau begitu, kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati matahari yang terik itu. Hanya hari ini. Itu juga aneh sekali. Keinginannya hanyalah melihat matahari, dan pergi ke berbagai tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Allen, apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kembali," kata ibunya.

Anak laki-laki itu—Allen—hanya memandang ibunya keberatan. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Ibunya menyusuri jalan kecil yang gelap. Allen sedikit takut akan hal itu. Allen takut gelap walau pun dia tinggal jauh dari matahari, lebih jauh dari yang orang pikirkan, tempat yang gelap tanpa dia pernah melihat matahari.

Tapi Allen tak bisa melihat ibunya lagi. Hanya remang-remang sinar matahari yang menuntunnya berjalan di tempat sempit itu. Itu pun semakin gelap saat Allen terus menyusuri jalan itu.

Ketika dia melihat remang-remang sinar matahari tak ada lagi, Allen ragu. Terus berjalan atau kembali. Tapi dia tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Apa yang pertama kali dia lihat jika dia menyusuri jalan itu.

Allen mulai berkhayal. Bagaimana jika yang dilihatnya bukanlah rumahnya?

Keluarga Allen memang miskin, tapi yang membuatnya takut untuk pulang bukanlah itu, Allen hanya takut gelap. Tapi Allen masih tak mengerti, kenapa rumahnya ada di ujung jalan yang gelap dan sempit.

Allen memutuskan untuk terus berjalan ketika dia melihat seberkas cahaya. Walau pun Allen tahu itu hanyalah cahaya yang berasal dari obor, tapi rasa takutnya seakan hilang.

Allen terus berlari menuju ujung jalan itu. Namun ketika sampai, Allen tak bisa percaya apa yang dia lihat. _Kenapa banyak sekali darah?_ Allen hanya bertanya-tanya, tanpa bisa mengedipkan matanya sedetik pun dari pemandangan di depannya.

* * *

Allen menutup bukunya. Buku kusam yang kertasnya sudah berubah kekuningan dan agak sobek. Dia kembali berpikir. Bagaimana dia dulu, dan siapa dia, Allen tak bisa mengingatnya akhir-akhir ini. Allen ingin bertanya, tapi pada siapa?

Ingatannya tentang satu minggu kemarin sudah hilang. Hilang begitu saja ketika dia terbangun. Dia harus melihat buku yang selalu ada di tangannya untuk mengingat siapa dia. Tentu saja dengan cahaya yang sangat sedikit.

Allen mengusap matanya. Dia menyentuh pipinya. Seperti yang dikatakan di buku, ada sisik disana, ada juga di siku sebelah kiri dan di punggung tangan kanan. Allen agak takut pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan, dia tak terlihat seperti manusia kebanyakan. Bahkan jika dilihat, dia tak terlalu butuh makan dan minum.

Rumahnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah rumah kecil di ujung jalan yang gelap. Seperti di dalam gua yang terpencil. Allen ingin tahu apa yang ada diluar sana. Seperti apakah tempat yang disana itu. Tapi dia takut tersesat saat melewati jalan kecil yang gelap itu.

"Hhh ..."

Allen sedikit mendesah lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Agak berantakan. Allen bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan olehnya kemarin. Melihat itu, tetap saja dia tak mau bangun dulu sebelum dia mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi percuma, dia tak akan mengerti dan tahu jawabannya.

"_Kau tak akan punya ingatan._"

Allen menutup telinganya. Bahkan siapa yang mengatakan itu? Apakah dia selalu mendengar itu? Memang benar, tapi itu agak kasar. Bahkan suara itu mengatakannya.

Allen bangkit lalu pergi keluar rumah. Tak jauh berbeda, tetap gelap, hanya ada remang-remang dari obor di depan rumahnya yang bahkan belum dimatikan dari semalam.

"_Ayo, pergilah keluar._"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menolaknya seakan-akan yang bicara adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi sungguh, itu bukanlah Allen. Dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Allen mendengar suara desisan. Dia melihat ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat ular hitam berukuran besar. Sangat besar dari pada yang dibayangkan.

"Oh, jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu," katanya.

Allen mengernyitkan dahi, ular itu bisa bicara?

"Kenapa? Tak mau pergi keluar?" kata ular itu lagi.

Lalu dia melata di sekitar Allen, mengelilinginya.

"Hm, apa aku bisa pergi?" tanya Allen.

Ular itu menuju ke arah wajah Allen cepat, membuat Allen jatuh dan terkejut, "iya, silahkan, tapi kau benar-benar monster loh."

"Siapa? Aku? Kenapa begitu? Katakan padaku," tanya Allen lagi, kali ini lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan.

Ular itu menjauh dan menuju lubang besar, seperti rumahnya, "ah, apa, ya? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa ada mahluk sepertimu, dan aku tak peduli, jadi sampai jumpa lagi dan—ah! Walau pun aku tahu siapa kau, aku tak akan memberitahumu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Allen,masih tak puas. Namun sepertinya ular itu tak peduli kenapa.

Allen juga penasaran apa yang ada diluar. Tapi dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia keluar. Dan Allen tak akan tahu apa-apa jika dia tak keluar. Dia berniat untuk keluar, namun kakinya seperti menolaknya.

"Percuma, palingan lupa lagi," kata Allen pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan, tapi begitulah. Allen hanya mencoba untuk mengerti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mau keluar? Cepatlah! Kau mengganggu pemandanganku."

Allen melihat ke lubang tempat ular itu pergi. Ternyata ular itu tak benar-benar menghilang. Walau samar, Allen tetap bisa melihat kepala ular itu. Namun kini dia agak jengkel dengan ular itu.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku berpikir?" kata Allen dengan nada yang agak menantang.

Ular itu kembali mendesis, "aku bisa menelanmu loh kalau kamu mau."

Allen tak percaya ular itu akan benar-benar menelannya, jadi dia mengabaikan ular itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya ular itu. "Kenapa masih disitu?"

"Iya, iya, aku keluar."

Ular itu mendesis sekali lagi lalu menghilang dari pandangan Allen. Entah ular itu masih mengawasinya atau tidak, yang penting Allen tak melihatnya lagi.

Allen berlari menuju rumah. Dia mengambil bukunya lalu keluar untuk mengambil obor di depan rumahnya. Dia membawanya dan mengulurkan obor itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Semakin dia berjalan, remang-remang sinar matahari semakin terlihat. Allen malah agak ragu. Dia kembali memikirkan apa yang ada di depannya, dunia seperti apa yang akan dia lihat jika dia terus menyusuri jalan itu.

Semakin dia melangkah, semakin terang semuanya. Bahkan Allen tak membutuhkan obor itu lagi dan menaruhnya ditengah jalan. Tak peduli apakah obor itu akan mati atau tidak, untuk pertama kalinya—yang dia tak tahu pasti—dia melihat cahaya matahari.

Allen melihat di ujung jalan semakin terang. Dia sedikit berlari dan matahari menyilaukan matanya. Dia benar-benar ada di luar sekarang. Matanya berbinar. Allen tak pernah membayangkan dunia seperti inilah yang akan dia lihat.

Walau pun Allen merasa agak gersang disana, namun semuanya menakjubkan. Arsitektur bangunan yang unik dan klasik itu tersusun dari batu bata coklat pucat dan merah, disusun secara acak, ada pula yang tersusun dari kayu yang di cat warna-warni. Atap yang berbentuk kerucut berwarna hijau dengan ukiran emas disekelilingnya. Jika melihat ke atas banyak sekali orang-orang dengan pakaian aneh yang berterbangan dengan sapu atau karpet. Pakaian mereka terlihat mencolok dengan topi kerucut yang berbeda-beda warna dan modelnya. Ada pula orang-orang biasa yang berjalan dan tak bisa terbang.

Allen menyusuri jalan itu ragu. Berbagai macam buah, sayur dan benda lain dijual. Semuanya ramai menawarkan barang-barang yang dijualnya sendiri dengan semangat. Beberapa orang mendarat di jalan untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Hey! Bukankah dia monster?" teriak seseorang.

Itu membuat Allen terkejut dan menyadari orang-orang melihat ke arahnya. Kini semua yang telah dilakukannya berkelebat di kepalanya, dan dia merasa bodoh karena telah menuruti perkataan ular itu.

Orang-orang terlihat takut melihat Allen. Beberapa orang yang berani mengarahkan tongkat, pedang atau pisau ke arahnya dan mulai memojokkan Allen. Allen sendiri takut dan dia tak mengerti apa salahnya.

"_Vanmozieur_!" teriak salah satu dari orang yang mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Allen.

Tiba-tiba Allen melayang dan merasa sesak. Dia tak bisa bernafas begitu menyadari sebuah bola berwarna emas yang cantik mengelilinginya. Walau Allen tak begitu membutuhkan makan dan minum, namun tetap saja dia butuh bernafas.

Dengan pandangan yang agak buram, Allen melihat seseorang datang. Orang itu berada di depan Allen. Pakaiannya lebih bagus dari pada yang lain dengan beberapa perhiasan yang berada di sekeliling tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna tosca itu benar-benar cantik.

Orang itu berbalik membelakangi Allen. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berteriak. Dia seperti sedang berdebat dengan orang yang mengucapkan mantra tadi. Lalu berdebat dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka semua beranjak pergi. Cahaya yang mengelilingi Allen menghilang. Dia kembali bernafas dan jatuh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

Allen tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Dan semuanya gelap bagi Allen...

* * *

Allen merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pipinya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan merasa agak silau dengan cahaya matahari. Dia belum terbiasa.

Yang pertama kali dia lihat begitu bangun adalah perempuan cantik yang tadi dia temui. Perempuan itu membuka topi kerucutnya yang berwarna _aquamarine_ dengan corak bergelombang berwarna _pale violet_ dengan renda berwarna putih tulang dan bel besar yang tergantung di ujungnya membuat topi itu mengeluarkan suara gemerincing. Perempuan itu mengelap pipi Allen dengan sapu tangannya.

"Hai," sapanya.

Allen tersenyum, "terima kasih, kau yang menolongku, kah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," katanya.

"Tapi rumahku tak seterang ini," kata Allen asal. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

Perempuan itu malah tertawa, "siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Allen ... panggil saja Len," jawab Allen.

"Kau ingin tau namaku?" tanya perempuan itu, seakan mengerti bahwa Allen sangat bingung bagaimana caraya bertanya soal nama.

Allen segera mengangguk cepat.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum, "aku Mikuella Mealarania."

* * *

**Omelan Author :**

**Aduh, seriusan gaje, saya gak bisa ngegambarin suasana dengan baik, kalau emang sampai chap 3 banyak yang suka saya terusin, kalau nggak saya gak bakal terusin, masalahnya ini bakal jadi FF terpanjang saya, bisa lebih dari 10 chap mungkin,**

**Makasih semua yang udah baca, review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nerusin FF dulu deh, kemarin-kemarin gak bisa buka FFN soalnya**

* * *

Perempuan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum, "aku Mikuella Mealarania."

"Mealarania?" gumam Allen.

"Apa? Namaku aneh?" tanya Mealarania.

"Nggak kok," kata Allen cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong ... makasih udah nolong aku."

"Kamu udah bilang makasih dua kali," kata Mealarania, kemudian dia mengikik pelan. "Kamu susah, ya, ngucapin nama aku? Yasudah, panggil aku Miku."

"Ah, bukan begitu, hm .." Allen tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dari negara tetangga," kata Miku. "Aku ada perlu disini, dan ... kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu."

Allen sedikit berpikir, "memang ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, sih, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu dalam masalah, dan juga ..."

Allen melihat Miku terdiam. Dia terus memperhatikan sisik ular di tangan Allen dan juga di pipinya. Cepat-cepat Allen menutupi sisik ular di tangannya dan menunduk, agar Miku tak bisa melihat hal aneh yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Gak apa-apa kok," kata Miku.

"Aku ngerasa gak bisa ngasih lihat hal yang seperti ini," kata Allen.

Miku hanya menggangguk-angguk. Dia tak bisa memaksa Allen untuk memperlihatkannya sekali pun dia mau. Miku berpikir itu akan memberika kesan yang sangat buruk.

"Lalu itu buku apa?" tanya Miku.

Allen menatap Miku seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, entah kenapa kalimat-kalimat Miku sangat sulit untuk di cerna sekali pun Allen tahu apa yang dibicarakan Miku.

Allen membuka buku itu lalu menunjukannya pada Miku. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan sangat sulit untuk membaca tulisannya.

"Huruf apa itu?" tanya Miku, dia terlihat seperti berpikir. "Yamatorant kuno?"

"Benar," jawab Sekki.

Mata Miku tiba-tiba berubah berbinar, dia seperti senang karena mengathuinya.

"Masih ada orang yang memakai huruf Yamatorant kuno, hebat sekali, padahal huruf itu terakhir kali digunakan 100 tahun lalu, kan?" kata Miku.

Allen merasa Miku itu aneh. Tapi kalau memang benar huruf itu terakhir kali digunakan 100 tahun lalu, kira-kira, sudah berapa ratus tahun Allen hidup?

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Miku lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Allen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak pernah tahu berapa umurnya. Apa itu akan benar-benar lebih dari 100 tahun? Sekarang Allen bingung.

"Aku gak tau," jawab Allen. "Kurasa, aku bukan manusia dan aku selalu lupa ingatan, jadi... aku tak pernah tahu itu."

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Buku ini."

Miku terlihat seperti dia sedang berpikir dengan serius. Andai saja Miku menuruti perkataan ayahnya untuk belajar tentang huruf yamatorant kuno, pasti Miku tak perlu banyak bertanya. Dan bagaimana pun juga, Allen tak akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya karena pasti dia akan curiga pada Miku.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Miku penasaran. Allen dan sang Alois sangat cocok. Allen tak memiliki ingatan apapun, dia juga bukan manusia. Kalau misalnya mereka benar-benar cocok. Miku harus mengambil sesuatu dari Allen bagaimana pun caranya. Sesuatu yang ada di Allen bisa jadi sesuatu yang dihilangkan oleh sang Alois sebelum tidurnya.

"Jadi, kamu akan lupa semua hal yang terjadi hari ini besok?" tanya Miku. Allen terlihat tak ingin menjawabnya. "Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhir untuk sekarang."

"Baiklah, tapi jawabanku adalah aku tak tau," balas Allen. "Yang ku tahu hanyalah semua yang tertulis di buku ini, aku tak tahu kapan aku akan kehilangan ingatan kalau aku tak bisa menemukannya di buku ini."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau bisa menemukannya," kata Miku dengan nada yang seperti memerintah.

"Mustahil," kata Allen. Jawaban yang membuat Miku sedikit terkejut. "Aku tak tahu siapa kau kan? Jadi, mustahil."

Miku mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya Allen tak ingin melanjutkan ini, "beristirahatlah, kau terlihat lelah karena terlalu banyak bercerita ... sepertinya. Tapi aku akan ada di luar jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu."

Allen hanya mengangguk pelan seraya melihat Miku yang bangkit.

"Hei, Kenapa kamu sangat ingin tahu aku?" tanya Allen.

"Nggak, kamu hanya membuatku penasaran," balas Miku. Miku merasa bersalah karena berbohong, tapi Miku juga tahu bahwa Allen tak sebodoh itu.

Miku pergi keluar ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

Allen menghela nafas. Dia tak lega begitu melihat Miku yang aneh. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Miku sedang menutupi sesuatu. Allen sendiri tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu. Apapun itu adalah urusan Miku. Tapi jika yang dimaksud Miku berhubungan dengannya, Allen jelas tak akan diam.

* * *

"Allen, kau ada di dalam? Mandilah dulu!"

Jelas sekali Allen tak tahu siapa itu. Bukanlah suara Miku yang dia dengar, bukan juga suara ular besar yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya.

Allen perlahan membuka pintu. Masih sedikit. Seseorang sedikit terkejut melihat Allen, namun dia tersenyum ramah padanya beberapa detik kemudian. Penampilan anak perempuan itu tak jauh berbeda dari Xandra.

"Hai," sapa orang itu.

Allen memperhatikan orang itu. Pakaiannya masih lebih sederhana dari milik Miku, namun orang itu lebih terlihat seperti wortel dengan rambut hijau dan pakaian yang berwarna oranye.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Allen masih sembunyi di balik pintu dengan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak. Mencium sesuatu yang manis dan segar dari arah perempuan itu. Anak itu mengikik pelan.

"Sesuatu tercium olehku," kata Allen.

Anak itu malah tertawa, "apakah aroma seperti jeruk? Miku menitipkannya padaku, Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Gumilla Tangerine, aku teman Miku, oh iya, kamu manggil dia apa? Mikuella? Miku? Atau ..."

"Miku," jawab Allen cepat lalu menutup pintunya.

Allen bersandar di balik pintu seraya menghela nafas. Anak yang bernama Gumilla Tangerine itu agak aneh memang. Dia terlalu bersemangat, bukan tipe orang yang disukai Allen. Dia lebih menyukai orang seperti Miku yang walau pun agak misterius tetapi tenang dan menyejukkan.

"Oke, maafkan aku, aku memang terlalu bersemangat," katanya.

Allen agak terkejut, seperti dia bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia mencoba membuka pintu pelan. Dilihatnya anak perempuan itu masih di tempatnya sejak awal.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, kamu boleh memanggilku Gumi," katanya—Gumi.

"Gumi?" gumam Allen.

"Nah, itu sudah bagus," kata Mikan. "Oh iya, kamu tak perlu bersembunyi seperti itu, aku teman Miku."

"Kemana dia?" tanya Allen pelan, masih di balik pintunya.

"Dia? Maksudmu Miku? Dia sedang pergi, dia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu mandi saat jam pasir ini sudah habis," jelas Gumi seraya menunjukan jam pasir ditangannya.

Gumi kemudian memutar-mutar tangannya. Sebuah percikan dari cahaya kecil membuat jam pasir itu menghilang.

"Ayolah, cepat pergi ke tempat pemandian di belakang," kata Gumi. "Aku sudah menaruh pakaianmu."

Allen hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mah ... kamu malah diam," kata Gumi.

"Aku akan kesana jika kau pergi," balas Allen.

Gumi menatap Allen sebentar lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Allen berusaha untuk pergi keluar tanpa melihat oeh Gumi. Dia tak begitu menyukai Gumi, tapi benar seperti itu kan?

* * *

Allen melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Pakaian yang disiapkan Gumi memang agak aneh. Tapi Allen tak begitu heran. Pakaiannya masih tak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang ada di kota tadi siang. Mungkin hanya Allen yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Miku yang sudah kembali begitu Allen selesai.

"Gumi yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Allen.

"Tentu saja, maaf aku agak sibuk tadi," kata Miku.

"Dia agak aneh, ya?" kata Allen. Itu membukat Miku tertawa pelan.

"Oke, siapa yang aneh?" kata seseorang.

Allen sudah tahu dari suaranya. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik Miku dengan cepat.

"Hey, sebenci itu kah kau padaku?" tanya Gumi seraya menggembungkan pipinya. "Akuilah, kau suka itu."

Wajah Allen memerah dan Gumi merasa kalau dia menang.

"Ini aneh," kata Allen.

"Eeehhh, jelas kau hanya tak terima!" bantah Gumi.

"Kalian cepat akrab ya?" kata Miku.

Allen dan Gumi menatap Miku bersamaan dengan tatapan dari-mana-asalnya-itu.

"Allen itu pemalu, jadi biarkan ya?" tambah Miku seraya menengok ke arah Gumi.

Dan Allen segera mencengkram lengan baju Xandra kuat.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," kata Allen pelan, mungkin hampir tak terdengar sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam?" kata Miku, berusaha untuk mengalihkan suasana yang tegang itu.

Gumi mengangguk semangat sedangkan Allen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, bagaimana jika kita makan malam?" tanya Miku seraya berbalik untuk melihat wajah Allen.

"Aku tak perlu makan," balas Allen.

Gumi terlihat heran. Miku langsung memberinya isyarat agar Gumi mengingat apa yang sudah di ceritakan olehnya tentang Allen.

Allen merasa semuanya sudah tak nyaman lagi. Miku dan Gumi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Aku punya permintaan," kata Allen.

Miku dan Gumi saling bertatapan heran. Kemudian keduanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan diri mereka.

* * *

Miku berpikir keras di samping jendela. Mengenai apa yang tadi Allen minta, kali itu dia terlihat lebih serius. Miku harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Jawabannya antara 'ya' atau 'tidak', tapi bahkan ini lebih susah dari pada belajar sihir ketika dia tak punya bakat untuk menggunakan sihir.

"Kau belum tidur rupanya?" kata seseorang.

"Ya," jawab Miku pelan.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Allen," katanya. "Tapi bukankah tujuanmu untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Kupikir akan mudah, tapi, aneh sekali," jawab Miku.

Orang itu tak lagi bersuara, atau bahkan menghilang. Namun Miku tak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan hanya permintaan Allen. Jika dia mengiyakan keinginan Allen, bisa saja dia kehilangan Allen. Kehilangannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia masih tak ingin mendapatkan Allen dengan kekerasan seperti waktu itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Miku tahu suatu mantra yang akan memudahkan jalannya jika ia kehilangan Sekki.

"Benar!" kata Miku pelan, namun agak bersemangat.

Miku memukul keningnya beberapa kali. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting itu. Tapi, yang pasti, resikonya lumayan besar. Allen tak bisa di bodohi, dia cerdik.

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

"Oh, kamu masih disana?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, kutanya lagi, kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" kata orang itu.

"Tentu," jawab Miku.

"Apa keputusanmu? Membiarkan Allen pergi, atau kau mau mengurungnya?" tanya orang itu.

Miku diam. Benar katanya. Jika Miku berkata 'ya' itu artinya dia membiarkan Allen pergi, jika 'tidak' maka Miku akan menangkap Allen dengan gegabah.

"Yah, apapun keputusanku, aku akan mendapatkannya dan menyelamatkanmu, Alois."

* * *

**Omelan Author**

**Myeah, lagi pusing gegara MOPDB, istirahat dulu sambil nerusin FF. Banyak banget tugasnya huee :''''**

**Terharus banget liat reviewnya /plok/ makasih deh buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review Hoho**

**Review minna?**


End file.
